Give Me Faith
by MidnightTygerlily
Summary: When her sister is kidnapped by a sadistic and delusional vampire Faith Andrews needs help and finds Damon Salvatore.  This story has original characters as well as existing Vampire Diaries characters.
1. Chapter 1

Give Me Faith

Faith walked into The Mystic Grill and sat in a booth facing the bar. The waitress handed her a menu and she opened it and peered over it surveying the room.

There were not many people out that night but she was only interested in finding one. And then she saw him.

She knew it was Damon Salvatore instantly.

He was sitting at the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He was staring back at her. Faith felt her heart racing and her breath caught in her throat.

He was gorgeous, but dangerous. She knew exactly what he was.

Damon stood up from the bar stool and slowly walked towards her. In his 100 plus years it never changed.

He could feel the attraction, smell it. He liked the game, cat and mouse if you will. He was always the cat, a big black cat. "Don't play with your food." he thought and raised an eyebrow.

The air around him seemed to move with him. He heard her take in a ragged breath as he moved even closer.

"They are all the same" he thought smugly. Women were just as bad as men but never voiced their thoughts, but he could read her thoughts now.

She saw a smirk spread across his face. The strength of her pulse was almost defining to him. His mouth began to water. He bit back his want for her.

There was a time that Damon would think nothing of taking this girl home, loving her for the night, draining her then leaving her body in a shallow grave in the woods.

But now he was different, changed. Living in this town he had to curb his appetite for women and fresh blood.

Unlike his brother Stefan who was on a vegetarian diet of small animals Damon still drank human blood, albeit from blood bags he "acquires" from the Blood Banks.

Damon studied her as he moved closer. She was pretty. Her long blond hair was twisted into a messy bun and secured with a clip.

She wore a purple V-neck top and Damon noticed a glint of silver around her neck.

He found himself staring at her neck, tracing the blue veins from her neck down her chest. He caught her scent … sweet, musky, fruity. Strong.

He felt her flowing through his body. He had not been affected by something like this in a very long time.

He exhaled sharply.

"Hello." he said, his voice as smooth as silk.

Faith did not answer immediately. She shook her head and looked at him in then eyes again.

"Hi." she said quickly then broke their gaze.

"Thank you. Yes I will sit down." Damon said and smoothly tucked in the booth opposite Faith.

He folded his hands, placed them on the table then leaned forward and looked into her eyes again.

This time she was not fazed by him. "You're Damon Salvatore right?" she asked.

He leaned back, resting his shoulders on the tufted leather backing of the booth.

"You have heard of me?" he asked, smirking again.

"Your reputation precedes you."

Damon opened his mouth to rebut as the waitress came back and took Faiths order and looked towards Damon. He shook his head no and she left.

"OK so you know who I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Faith Andrews. And I need your help."

"MY help? So thats the reputation that precedes me?"

Faith shifted in her seat. "Stefan sent me." she said as she ran her index finger down the side of her neck and looped it around a thin silver chain. Faith pulled the chain up and produced an ornate silver locket.

Damon narrowed his eyes and lifted his glass of whiskey. He took a long, slow pull of the amber colored liquid then set the glass down again.

"And knowing my little brother that is full of vervain." he said and motioned to the locket. Faith nodded.

She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small plastic baggie.

"And I am ingesting it too." she said and shot him a look warning him not to try it buddy. I've got it covered.

They sat silent for a while. The waitress came back with Faiths burger. She was starving and took a huge bite, chewed and swallowed. Damon watched her, getting hungry himself but not for hamburger.

She had blue green eyes that were avoiding his gaze at the moment.

His eyes moved down taking in her face: cheek bones, nose and lips….pink and pouty, kissable? Where did that come from? Damon shook the thought from his head.

He took a deep breath and was hit again in the face by her scent. It overpowered him, pulled him in. Something deep down inside of him was stirring again.

Damon closed his eyes and took another long deep breath.

Finally he broke the silence.

"OK you have slightly peaked my interest Faith. Why has my little brother Stefan sent you here for my help?"

Faith steadied herself and started.

"I need your help to find my sister. She has been taken."

Damon snorted a laugh. "Kidnapped?" Faith nodded.

"Call the cops. Missing persons is their job." Damon said and moved to get out of the booth.

"NO please." Faith said and reached to grab his arm. Damon looked at her startled. Faith pulled her hand back quickly.

She clasped her hands together nervously and began to pick at the cuticle on her middle finger.

"NO please Damon. She was taken by …" Faith looked around and leaned closer to Damon. "a vampire." she whispered.

Damon leaned closer to her. "And I should care because?"

"Look I need someone who can track and I was told that you are a great tracker." Her tone was annoyed and defiant.

"Yeah honey I am a great tracker but maybe you should call on Rin-tin-tin or Lassie to help you with this one. I am not interested in playing the hero. That part just doesn't fit me well." Damon stood up this time.

Again her heart was pounding. Faith was trying her best to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

She stood up and slammed a twenty dollar bill on the table, grabbed her backpack and turned from the table.

Damon reached the bar again and turned around, he saw Faith leaving The Grill. She hurried past the large windows along the front of the building and was out of his site.

Damon took a deep breath in and blew it out quickly. He had that feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had not felt in years.

"Shit" he said under his breath and drained the rest of his whiskey and walked out the door, after Faith.

Damon walked out on to the street. It was eerily quiet. Not a soul out that night. He looked up and down the street but did not see Faith.

"Where could she have gone already?" he wondered aloud.

He took a deep breath and held it. Then he shut his eyes and listened. He heard the noises from inside the bar, the bartender just dropped a glass.

He heard the TV on in a house down the street. He heard the small animals rustling in the bushes across the center square.

And then he hear her. A low muffled whimper. His eyes flew open and he scanned the street again, focusing.

Then he saw, across the street in the alley between the hardware store and a boutique.

Faith struggled against his meaty forearm but it was no use. He was a lot stronger than she was.

She looked up into his yellowed eyes and shuddered. He leaned his face close to hers and sniffed her exposed neck then ran his tongue along his fangs.

"Oh you are a stubborn one." he chortled. "By now others had been in a quivering mess. Crying and pleading with me."

Faith bucked again him hoping that maybe he would be caught of guard and she would gain some sort of advantage.

"Come on baby don't move around too much, it makes the meat tougher."

Faith felt the bile rise in her throat so badly that it burned. She felt as though she was going to pass out.

The vampire leaned closer yet and opened his mouth bearing his fangs.

"Hey. I wouldn't do that if I were you." she heard Damon say as the light came back to her.

"And why not?" asked the meaty vampire.

"She's full of vervain. You're not going to get much of a meal out of her before you are knocked on your ass." Damon said taking slow, calculated steps towards them.

The vampire looked at Faith and she shrugged, his hand was still covering her mouth.

He leaned back a little and looked her over. He released his grip on her slightly and laughed.

"Well maybe I don't feed off of her but I get something else." He raised and eyebrow to Faith.

"OH MY GOD" she thought. Faith looked towards Damon, her eyes were pleading but she was screaming in her head.

"Get outta here." the other vampire yelled.

Damon turned on his heals and started to walk away.

Faith felt like she was going to pass out again. She clawed at the vampires hand and did her best to hurt him but nothing.

She yelled Damon's name but it was muffled under the vampires hand.

Then Damon turned and punched at the wall. Faith had not noticed there was a wooden pallet leaning against the wall. In the one punch Damon splintered the wood in pieces and grabbed the longest plank.

He stepped forward and cracked the vampire in the back of the head. He stumbled back and released Faith. She fell to the ground and watched them.

Damon's eyes were red with fury and his fangs were out. He lunged at the other vampire and grabbed his head. As he jerked him down he raised his knee and connected hard with his jaw.

The vampire stood up straight. He was now pissed and a lot bigger than Damon. He grabbed Damon and threw him against the wall and held him there by is throat. Faith was almost paralyzed crouched on the ground next to them.

Damon's eyes darted to her then back to the vampire. Faith saw his grip tighten around Damon's throat and some brick crumbled off of the building as he was pushed almost through the wall.

Faith got to her feet and shoved her hand in her pocket. She produced the baggie of vervain and pulled out a sprig. Not exactly sure that what she was going to do would work Faith lunged forward and shoved the vervain in the vampires face.

He stumbled back as the flower sizzled on his skin. Faith took another hand full and shoved it in his mouth. Damon got his bearings back and roundhouse kicked the vampires legs out from under him.

Now he was on his knees and you could see the fury in his eyes.

Faith stepped forward and finding her opening she kicked the vampire in the groin. He doubled over in pain. Faith looked towards Damon. With a quick lift of his foot the plank of wood sailed up in the air.

Damon caught it with his right hand and came down hard stabbing the vampire in the heart.

Faith watched as he writhed in pain and his flesh turned ashy and crumbled. When he stopped moving Faith let out a breath of relief.

"Is he dead?" she asked Damon.

"He was always dead Faith now he is just really dead."

Damon and Faith stood side by side looking down at the expired vampire.

"You had to go for the good old kick in the crotch huh?" he asked.

"What would you have done? He was pissed and I was afraid he would get back up and kill the both of us."

"I had it covered Faith."

"Oh sure I could see that by the indent in that brick wall he was pushing your body through."

Faith turned from him and walked to pick up her back pack.

Without looking at her Damon spoke. "So do you think you can stay out of trouble for five minutes while I get my car?"

"Trouble? I was doing fine on my own."

"On your own. You almost got yourself killed Faith. You do realize that?"

Damon grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards him. He saw something flicker in her eyes.

"Now stay here with our new friend and I will be right back."

"Why do I need to stay?"

"Because Faith, I am not going to leave this body here for someone else to find. We have to get rid of it."

"Rid of it? How?" she asked and turned to find Damon gone.

Faith looked around the alley nervously checking out all of the shadows. What if this guy had friends?

She turned her head toward the alley opening and saw the red reverse lights of Damon's car.

He back up as close as he could and cut the engine.

He got out of the car and popped the trunk open.

"Come on. Help me."

"Help you?"

"Yeah lift his feet and get him in the trunk. We need to get him back to the house and get rid of him."

Faith dropped her backpack on the ground and bent over to grab the dead vampires feet.

She and Damon lifted him and placed his body in the trunk. Damon slammed the trunk shut.

"You know you could have done that on your own."

"Oh sure I could have but what would have been the fun in that. You need to start earning your keep."

Damon walked back to the drivers side and got in the car.

"You coming?" he said.

Faith took a breath and grabbed her backpack off of the ground and got in the passengers seat next to Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride out to the Salvatore estate was quiet. Faith didn't know exactly what to say.

"So… what do we have to do?"

"We need to burn the body."

"Burn it."

"Yes Faith. Burn it."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"We need to get rid of him. Its the easiest way. If there is ash left and no body there is nothing to trace."

Faith suddenly felt sick. This was not going to be good.

Faith glanced over to Damon. His eyes were straight ahead, watching the road.

Not another car on the road and no streetlights. The air inside the car was warm, almost stifling. Faith closed her eyes and her mind started to wander.

Every thought that ran through her head was terrifying. What if the vampire in the trunk was not really dead. That wouldn't be good.

Or what if he had a bunch of friends looking for him. They would find Damon and Faith with his dead body and that wouldn't be good either.

Or what if Damon decided… No she would not think about that.

No one knew where she was. No one here knew who she was. No one was looking for her and if she didn't find her sister no one would ever look for her again.

"What?" Damon's voice woke her out of her trance. Her eyes focused and she saw him looking back at her.

"Umm nothing." She felt her face get hot.

Damon looked back to the road.

"Damon. Thank you. For getting me out of that thing back there."

"That thing. Oh you mean almost getting yourself killed."

"Yeah that. Thank you."

Damon did not respond.

Faith wrapped her arms around her torso and looked out the window. Darkness always seemed to sooth Faith. She thought about the times when she was a young girl and she would lay on her bed in her bedroom in complete darkness. She would lay in the darkness and listen and this comforted her. After break-ups with boyfriends, after having a fight with her sister or her parents. After Daddy died. And after Mommy died.

Her eyes looked up towards the sky. Pitch black.

She tried to clear her mind but couldn't. She didn't want to go there. She had other things to concentrate on now.

Georgia. She had to find Georgia. If anything happened to her. If he did anything to her…. She wasn't going to think about it.

She sighed, remembering a time when vampires and werewolves and things that go bump in the night were just stories.

When she was intrigued by the fact that maybe they did exist, fascinated by vampires. What would it be like to live forever? Be front and center for every monumental event in history for the rest of time.

To have the ability to take someones life ... and give it back.

Damon turned the car left onto another dark road. Faith saw lights ahead and squinted a little.

The house seemed to rise out of the ground, grand and beautiful

Damon pulled up in front of the door and cut the engine. Faith got out of the car slowly, checking out the front of the house.

She followed Damon up the stone step to the large wooden door. He opened the door and moved aside. He waved his hand for her to go in first. As Faith step over the threshold she held her breath, not sure why.

Damon followed and shut the door with a heavy thud.

She walked slowly through the foyer and into the large room. Heavy wooden panels walls and ornate furnishing filled the room.

Her eyes caught a table with cut crystal liquor decanters and glasses.

Damon walked past her and reached for one of the glasses. He opened the decanter with some amber liquid in it and poured into the glass.

"Can I have some?" she asked.

Damon drank a little from his glass. "Are you old enough?" he asked and brought the glass back up to his lips.

"Yes I am old enough. Do you want to see my ID?" she bit back.

Damon slid a second glass across the tabletop and pour her some. He step towards her and handed Faith the glass. He tipped his glasses towards her as if he was toasting and drank again.

He flopped down on the leather sofa and leaned back.

"So tell me Faith. How did you seem to get yourself into this situation?"

Faith walked towards the window.

"My sister Georgia got involved in some crazy stuff over the past couple of years. You know…drinking, drugs, hanging out with the wrong sort of people."

She took a breath waiting for Damon to say something.

"Well she got involved with this guy Patrick. She knew he was a vampire from the get go. She sought him out actually. A few of her friends would go to these vampire clubs. They have them in New York. They would got and dance and drink and ,you know have a good time."

"So Georgia was into vampire sex clubs?" he asked.

Faith turned around quickly.

"No I never said that. There was no sex involved!" she almost screamed.

"Georgia was just interested in the whole vampire mystique and this was fun for her. Going to this club dressing up in costume like it was halloween.

Fake plastic fangs and old fashioned ball gowns. Like something out of a movie."

Damon stood up and walked towards Faith.

"But then it got a little to real. Too close to home for Georgia."

Faith felt his eyes almost boring holes into hers.

"She never once thought that all of this could be real. When she realized that there were real vampires there at the club she started to try to get close them. And then she caught Patricks eye."

Faith raised a shaky hand and drained the entire glass of whiskey.

"They started spending time together out of the club. He would lavish her with gifts. All she was interested in was blood."

Damon raised an eyebrow to her.

"She wanted him to drink from her. To know what it felt like to..." she stopped to compose herself.

"So he did drink from her. Then something changed, then he started talking about how they were meant to be together." Faith finished

"And like I said. Shit got to real for her and she wanted out."

"Yeah basically." Faith said and turned her back on Damon. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"So how does Stefan figure into all of this?"

"I knew where Patrick hung out and went there looking for him or someone who knew something. Of course if they knew anything they would never tell me.

Honestly it all happened so fast. I was in the club looking for Patrick, making a big stink and I got thrown out. Some guy found me and gave me Stefan's cell number. He said that Stefan had helped him once and said if he even needed anything to give him a call. I guess I looked sort of pathetic and he gave me Stefan's number."

"What guy?" asked Damon.

"He said his name was Bill. He said he knew Stefan years ago. I really don't know." she said.

"So you take this random number a random guy gave you and called it?"

"I am desperate Damon. I need help. I need to find my sister before he does something to her."

Faith turned back to Damon. She walked over to him and looked him right in the eyes.

"So?"

"So I think you need to get some rest."

Damon walked past her and toward the staircase.

"There are several bedrooms upstairs. Choose which ever you want. My room is at the end of the hall. Don't choose that one." He said

Faith picked up her back pack and turned to thank Damon again. She caught the sight of the front door closing behind him.

Faith climbed the stairs and reached the hall. She looked down the hall and saw what she supposed was Damon's room. The door was closed. She walked past a few rooms and found one she liked.

The furniture was like the rest in the house old and beautiful. She flipped the light switch. The walls were painted a creamy yellow and the bedding was pale yellow was well. The bed was on the far wall flanked on either side by windows.

There was a large dresser and mirror to the right next to the closet. To the left of the bed was the sitting area. An old fashioned cushioned chair with carved wooden legs upholstered in crimson and gold striped fabric sat next to a small round table.

Atop the table was a lamp with a crystal beaded shade.

Faith placed her back pack on the chair and walked over to the bed. She flopped down and lay with her eyes closed for a few minutes.

She heard what she thought was the rush of wind and saw a reddish glow appear on the ceiling. She got up quickly and moved to the window.

Out behind the house she was the small fire that Damon started to burn the vampires body. Damon stepped into view and was silhouetted in the fires glow. He stood there for a while and watched the fire burn. Faith stood and watched Damon.


	3. Chapter 3

Give Me Faith - chapter 3

Damon sat on his bed with his back against the headboard. He was staring ahead at the blank TV screen.

Something just did not sit well with Faith's story. There was something else there and he couldn't figure it out.

He slid down a bit and closed his eyes, his arm draped over his bare chest.

He could make out the dull thud thud of Faiths heart from down the hall.

He sat up and growled to himself. He reached over and picked up his cell phone, flipped through the address book and pressed send.

One ring, Two rings...

"Whats the matter Damon?" Stefan said on the other end of the call.

"Hello to you too brother." He said and smirked.

"OK Damon. Hello. What's up?"

"Well I got a visit from a pretty little blond girl tonight."

"Oh Faith. OK good she found you."

"Yeah Stefan she found me. Why has she found me? Why did you just assume I would help?"

"Because Damon. You are changed. You are dying for a way for the people closest to us to see you in a different light. Here is your chance."

"Stefan you couldn't have even called me to let me know she was coming."

Stefan was silent.

"And what about this guy Bill?"

"He's an old friend. He has proven to be useful in the past."

"Something is not right here Stefan. I am not buying this story with this girl."

"I have done a little digging into Faith. Damon this girl has been through a lot. Her sister is all she has left."

"And this Patrick vamp. He is old but not an original. Maybe about 100 years older than us. That's all a have." said Stefan.

Damon sighed. "Well thats helpful." He thought for a second. "Thanks"

"So now what?" asked Stefan.

"I have a friend I can call."

"OK well if I find out any more info I will call you."

"OK"

"Damon. Thank you." said Stefan and then he hung up.

Damon thought back to when he and Stefan were young and human. They were the best of friends and then she came between them.

After their deaths they hated one another when they should have embraced each other.

After all they knew was gone they would have had each other, that brotherly bond.

And now they were rebuilding their relationship and Damon was grateful. He understood having nothing else in the world but a sibling.

Damon sat for a minute and tapped the cell phone on his knee. Then he dialed the number.

Faith had not slept so well in it seemed like forever.

She lay in a place between sleep and awake. She felt the warmth of the sun on her face and knew if she opened her eyes the sun would be blinding.

She decided to keep her eyes shut. She pulled the sheet up to her chin and rolled on her side.

Her eyes flew open. She felt Damon's presence in the room.

He sat in the chair next to the small round table. He was not looking at Faith. He was flipping through papers, pictures actually. Faith's pictures.

She sat up quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"So this is Georgia?" he said flipping the picture around between his fingers. Faith looked and saw the picture of herself and Georgia. Back when things were happier.

Damon flipped the picture back and looked at it again.

Faith flew out of the bed suddenly. She moved towards Damon quickly reaching for the pictures in his hand. Damon grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back causing Faith to stumble and fall chest first into him.

She got her footing back and straightened up. They stood face to face. Damon's jaw was tight, his eyes fixed on hers.

"NOT smart Faith." He growled. He pushed her away and threw the photos on the floor.

Faith fell to her knees and scooped them up. She stood up and looked back towards Damon.

"How dare you go through my things." She said to him through clenched teeth.

"OK relax. They were out on the table when I came in so I looked through them."

"Here." he said and threw a white towel at her.

"In case you wanted to clean up before we got on the road." and he turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

A short while later Faith came downstairs and saw Damon standing by the windows bathed in sunlight. She reached the bottom and placed her backpack on the floor.

"Hey how can you do that?" she asked as he turned around. "I mean stand in the sunlight like that. I thought you would burst into flames."

He walked towards her and her breath caught a bit in her throat. He was incredible. His shoulders were broad and she could almost make out the definition of his muscles under his black shirt.

"Are you ready?" he asked sliding a pair of sunglasses on and walked towards the front door.

Faith hurried behind him grabbing her bag.

"Wait where are we going?"

"I have a friend in Atlanta that I need to see."

"So wait a minute we are going on a stupid road trip to hang out with your friend while my sister is missing."

"My friend has information about your sister and Patrick so I would say it is beneficial that we get going. There is an 8 hour drive ahead of us.

They sat in the car next to each other for a few hours in silence. A couple of time Faith wanted to say something.

"My ring." he said breaking the silence.

"What?" she asked.

"You asked before how I can be in the sunlight and not burst into flame. Because of my ring."

He held his left hand out over his chest. Faith looked a the beautiful silver ring with the large blue stone in the center.

"You have a magic ring?'

"Yes I have had it for a very long time." He said and looked down at it. He rubbed his thumb along the side of the ring.

After several more hours Damon pulled the car off the main road and drove down some secluded backroads.

The scenery was beautiful. Faith rolled down the window. The warm summer air hit her in the face and she was overpowered by the freshness of everything around her.

They drove past sprawling fields of the greenest grass Faith had ever seen.

The trees and flowers so fragrant and colorful.

Damon turned down a dirt and stone driveway lines with weeping willows. Faith felt her eyes start to close. It was peaceful here. She found herself almost drifting off to sleep.

Faith felt the car slowing and then stop. Her eyes fluttered open and noticed that Damon had already gotten out of the car. The sun was setting now throwing an orange glow over everything.

Faith turned towards Damon who was walking up the grand marble steps of an old plantation house. Faith looked up at the tall white columns.

She joined Damon at the front door.

The door opened and a small bald man stood in front of Faith.

He looked to Faith and then to Damon.

"Mr. Salvatore. Lovely to see you again. It has been ages."

"Yes Jeffery it has been ages. How are you?"

"Wonderful sir. Please come in." He said and moved back into the foyer and allowed the guests to come in.

In front of them was a staircase something out of Gone with The Wind. Faith could just see Scarlett O'Hara standing there in one of her oversized gowns. The image made her smile.

"He is in the parlor." said Jeffery.

Jeffery walked to the right of the staircase and opened white french doors.

Damon walked in first and Faith followed after him... floating, almost like she was dreaming. This room was full of old furniture. The wood working on the chairs and sofas were carved and very ornate.

This room was decorated to the hilt in gold and white. Above the huge marble fireplace was an oil painting of a man sitting in a chair.

"Damon hello." she heard a mans voice from behind her. She turned and saw the same man from the painting sitting in the same chair.

Faith was thrust out of her dream like state. He looked the same as he did in the painting. He wore the same beige suit with a red pocket square and a red and white striped shirt.

He stood up and walked towards Damon. He was a robust man.

He embraced Damon and turned to Faith.

"Hello my dear girl I have been looking forward to meeting you." he said in heavy southern drawl.

She stood almost mesmerized. He took her hand and brought it to his lips but gently turned her hand over and pressing his lips again the inside of her wrist.

"Faith this is my old friend Alexander." Damon said emphasizing the word old.

Alexander shot Damon an annoyed look and released Faiths hand.

"Well yes." Alexander walked back over to his chair and sat.

"Please come join me." he said and waved his hand toward the white couch.

Damon sat and motioned with his eyes for Faith to sit next to him.

She did not.

"So Damon says you have information about my sister and Patrick."

Damon sat back, hitting his back against the sofa. He raised his hand and held his head.

"Oh Faith are we in such a rush?" asked Alexander.

"Yes actually I am." she said defiantly.

Alexander straightened up in his chair.

"There are a few more questions I need answers to." He said not looking at either one of them.

Damon was unsettled in his seat. He glared at Faith.

"It looks like Mr. Salvatore is not happy with you right now my dear. But I am sure it will pass. Please sit down Faith."

She slowly walked and sat next to Damon.

"So Faith tell me everything you know about Patrick."

"I am sure Damon has told you everything I told him."

"You see Faith that is where I think you are wrong." Damon said turning his had to face her.

She looked back at him puzzled.

"I don't think you have told me everything you know. In fact Faith I don't think you have told me the truth at all."

Faith took in a shaky breath. Her stomach was in knots and her pulse was racing. She could see how it was affecting Damon by the look in his eyes.

She tried to breath to calm herself but it was not working. She had not noticed that Alexander had moved closer and was now standing beside her.

He raised his hand and held it to Faith forehead. She was paralyzed. Alexander could see the fear in her eyes.

"Shhh Faith. I am not going to hurt you darlin. We are trying to help you. Damon brought you here for me to help you."

Faith was furious.

"Come Damon help me." Alexander asked. Damon slid closer to Faith and gripped her arms. He leaned her back onto his chest.

"Hmm thats interesting." said Alexander.

"What?" asked Damon.

"I am getting very intense vibes... from you Mr. Salvatore."

"Lets get this over with Alexander."

He nodded to Damon and pulled his sleeves up placed both hands on Faith head.

Her eyes closed and her body went limp against Damon.

Alexander closed his eyes and concentrated.

Damon watched as thin threads of blue light passed from Faith to Alexander's hand as he read her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Her head was filled with color and flashes of memories. She knew exactly what was happening and she tried to stop it. She tried to fight back and then blackness.

Faith felt the car moving as she came back to consciousness. She struggled to open her eyes.

"What was that?" she groaned.

Damon turned and looked at her.

Faith opened her eyes and focused on his face. "What the fuck was that?" she asked again and lifted herself upright.

Her head was swimming so she leaned back and closed her eyes again. Faith raised her hand and placed her palm flat against her forehead.

"Damon you need to explain?" she said grinding her teeth. She was so mad and wanted to scream but her head would not let her.

"I need to explain." he snorted and jerked the steering wheel sending the car off the side of the road.

Faith's eyes flew open, she braced herself for a crash that did not happen.

"What the hell are you doing?" She sat up, her head still throbbing but she ignored it.

"You need to tell me the truth Faith." he said. He brought his face close to hers and stared into her eyes.

She breathed a shaky breath and stared back.

She leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes.

"The more you screw around the less chance we have to find your sister…..alive."

She took another breath.

"You already know it Damon. Your friend read my mind."

She heard him hit the steering wheel with his fist and then the car jolted into motion again.

"So you want to hear me say it."

"You owe me at least that."

"It will make that big of a difference."

"FAITH" he growled.

"OK Damon." she said slowly still sitting with her head leaning back against the headrest, the pain in her head blinding.

"It was all me Damon. I was the one who sought out Patrick. I was the one that he was obsessed with and I am the reason that he took Georgia."

She swallowed hard feeling the lump of emotion in her throat. She turned her head to the side and looked at Damon.

His eyes were fixed on the road ahead.

"But you already know that."

She watch his face. The muscles in his jaw tightened. His eyes moved quickly, looking at her from the corner of his eye then back to the road.

"So what was the problem? Why could't you tell me?" he looked at her again. Her eyes were sad. So looked away quickly.

"Its embarrassing. I was stupid and I did stupid things."

Faith was quiet for a long while.

The blue of his eyes struck her, but she noticed a softness this time. There was a kindness there that he kept hidden.

He furrowed his brow and turned his eyes back to the road.

"We have all done things that we are ashamed of."

"I am ashamed of how I got there." she said

Well better late than never. Here goes.

"When I was 18 my father died in an accident. We were devastated but my mother, Georgia and I pulled through. Made us closer as a family.

Then last year we lost our mother. She was sick and never told us." Damon's eyes looked at her quickly. He saw the glimmer of tears filling in her eyes.

"I was so mad at her. How could she do that to us after losing Daddy so unexpectedly?" her voiced cracked.

Faith readjusted in her seat and composed herself.

"She wrote a note to Georgia and me…explaining why she did what she did. She didn't want us to watch her die."

A tear rolled down her check. She wiped it way quickly so he would nit notice it, but he did.

She placed her hand on her stomach feeling the trembles inside as she tried to not burst into tears.

"I was really angry. More angry then I have ever been. And I did stupid things. Drugs, drinking. And then a friend of mine suggested this club in the city.

He said it was a vampire club where they did these weird things. Exchanged blood and stuff. I thought it would be cool, a laugh maybe. But when I got there it was real."

"I knew the first minute I laid eyes on Patrick what he was. He was the real deal. I just knew it. So I started to go to this club and finally I caught his eye."

"So we have all done crazy things when we were interested in someone." he said

"Damon…. I wanted him to kill me." she said, waiting for his reaction.

He turned his head and looked and her. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I never came right out and said that to him. After he finally showed me what he was I encouraged him to drink from me.

I figured he would like it so much that I was allowing him to do it that he would lose control and not stop."

"Are you crazy?" Damon said almost sounding disgusted.

"I was in a bad place."

"So you traded sexual favors and blood with a vampire in the hopes that he would kill you."

"No Damon Never sex. There was never sex involved. EVER."

"OH so you are a tease."

"DAMON!" she yelled. "No thats not fair."

"What else would you be? You don't understand how erotic it is to a vampire when the human you are with is willing to let you feed off of them. Especially during sex."

Damon heard her pulse quicken and watched as the blood flooded her cheeks.

He took a quick deep breath taking in her scent again. He needed to stop talking about this.

Images of Faith flashed in his mind. Her lips, her breast, his hands all over her, his lips kissing her, her neck, the faint blue veins pumping the blood, his fangs piercing the soft flesh.

He shook his head and focused again on the road.

Faith noticed this change in Damon and got nervous. Her heart thumped in her chest.

"Well it was not my intention to be a tease." she said trying to calm herself.

"So after a few times when Patrick would drink fro me he began to become really obsessive. He would talk about how we were meant to be together forever. That I was made for him. I got a little freaked."

"And your plan backfired."

"I told Georgia and she flipped out. She went to him behind my back and confronted him. When I saw him later that night he was furious with me. He wanted to turn me and we would leave and go build a lift somewhere. I told him I did not want that. The he disappeared. I went home and he had Georgia. He took her from our apartment."

"Damon I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her. This is all my fault."

"Nothing will happen to her Faith. I won't let it." He said not moving his eyes from the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 GMF

"More driving. " Damon thought.

Damon drove down the long highway towards the little town in Texas 50 miles north of Lubbock were he hoped to get some more information and some rest.

He glanced over at Faith. She had fallen asleep again but it was not peaceful. He thought when they got to town they should get a room so she could rest in a comfy bed.

He heard her stomach growl in her sleep. And some food he thought and a faint smile pulled across his lips. Then he became painfully aware that he was hungry too.

What was it about her that made him…well.. feel?

His mind wandered back to Atlanta with Alexander.

_"She is special Damon. I know you can feel it." Alexander said as Faith lay on the couch. He ran his fingers down her exposed neck. _

_It would take nothing for him to descend on her and drain her dry before Damon could do anything and this made Damon uncomfortable._

_"Special?" Damon questioned. "What do you mean special?"_

_"Come now Mr. Salvatore. That thing. That intangible feeling you get from her. Its not just her blood that makes her this way. Its just her. She would be a great asset to our kind."_

_"Turn her?" Damon was confused. "It that why Patrick wants her so bad?"_

_"She has great potential that is still unknown to even herself. That is why Patrick did not kill her. He wants her to want it. He wants her to beg him to turn her._

_Alexander sat down next to the unconscious Faith. He lifted her arm up to his nose. He smelled her wrist._

_"Patrick is not a stupid vampire but her blood intoxicated him. Made him want more. He would not kill her because then it would be gone. He is obsessed and that has clouded his judgement. _

_You know how that feels, don't you?" Alexander shot a look at Damon._

_Damon felt an uncomfortable pang in his stomach. _

_"So I am clear on this you already knew about her before I brought her here? She is just a human girl from New York. What kind of power can she have?" _

_"Like I said she is special but we still do not know how special. Patrick wants her for himself. He wants to cultivate that power for himself. _

_If he was her sire then she would be his forever. But that is not in her further is it Mr. Salvatore?"_

_Damon shifted his weight from his left to his right leg. He looked away from Alexander._

_"Please Damon I can see things. And I don't need to be psychic to see it either." Alexander smiled bearing his teeth. He swiftly got up off of the couch and was in front of Damon in an instant. _

_"Damon we are friends. We have been friends for a very long time. I have nothing against her." Alexander said waving towards Faith._

_"But others may. I see it in your eyes Damon. You will protect her, until she finds her sister, until she makes her choice."_

_Alexander walked towards the fireplace. "Something needs to be done with Patrick."_

_"I will kill him." Damon said standing up straight._

_"Alone." Alexander snorted._

_The two friends stood silent for a minute._

_"Take care of her Damon."_

Damon was restless in his seat. What could this power be? What choice does she have to make? How do you even begin to ask?

Up ahead he finally saw some lights of the town. It was an hour before sunrise. Damon pulled the car into the parking lot of the motel and parked in front of the office door.

He cut the engine and pulled the keys from the ignition. He looked over at Faith, still sleeping. He watched her chest rise and fall. Her hand lay limp on the seat next to her leg.

He reached over and ran the back of his index finger along her wrist.

Faith moaned and turned in her sleep. Damon quickly moved away from her and slid quietly out of the car.

He returned a minute later with the key to a room.

"What's going on?" Faith yawned as he sat back behind the wheel.

"A little pit stop. We need to rest and some food."

Faith stretched a bit then snuggled back in to the seat.

"OK."

Faith was exhausted. When Damon pulled in front of the room he had rented it took everything she had to get out of the car and walk into the room.

She walked over to the bed and plopped down. She shucked her shoes off and moved herself up so that he head was lying on a pillow and she fell fast asleep.

Damon watched her again. The want for her building up inside him again, but he did not want her blood. He walked over to her side and studied her face.

He let out a huff and turned quickly leaving the room and Faith alone.

Faith slept for the better part of the day. She stretched and opened her eyes. A sliver of bluish light snuck through a small opening in the curtains. She searched the room for Damon but he was not there.

Faith decided to take a shower before he got back, then she needed food. She was terribly hungry.

She took of her clothes and left them in a pile on the bathroom floor. "I will wash those out later" she thought.

Faith turned the knob and water poured out of the shower head.

She stepped in lightly and let the warm water engulf her. She stood for a long time letting the water soothe her. She soaped up her body and washed her hair.

She stepped under the falling water again and rinsed herself off. She ran her hands over her body, then felt another set of hands. She was not startled. She sucked in a sharp breath and closed her eyes tighter.

Her head lolled back and she could feel him, he nuzzled into her neck and kissed her. She felt his lips cool on her skin, his hands running down her stomach to her thighs. Then she felt his fangs.

Her eyes flew open and she was alone in the shower. She stood for a moment confused. "What the hell was that?" she thought out loud.

Suddenly she was shivering. She turned the water off and pulled back the shower curtain. She grabbed for a towel and dried herself off.

"Crap" she said as she looked at the pile of dirty clothes on the floor. She wrapped the towel around the body and tucked the loose end under her arm.

She bend down and scooped up the dirty clothes and threw them in the tub. She ran the water again and made some suds with the bar of soap.

She sat and scrubbed out the clothes. She hated this; life on the road. Living out of her backpack but she had no choice. All she wanted was to be home. In a bed she could call her own.

Surrounded by her own things.

The more she thought about it the sadder it made her. Home was where Georgia would be waiting for her. Sitting up all night and talking like they used to.

Before Mommy left them and before Faith made the stupid decision that would change both of their lives.

By the time she was done washing her clothes her knees were raw from kneeling on the rough tile floor. She hung her things over the shower rod and walked out of the bathroom.

She walked towards her backpack and was about to drop the towel from around her when she noticed Damon sitting in a chair in a dark corner of the room.

His eyes almost pierced through the darkness as she looked back at him. Again she was not startled. She bent and picked up the backpack without breaking eye contact with him.

He watched her intently. "Damn it" he thought. He had been out feeding. He figured that satisfying his hunger for blood would placate his desire for her.

But it did not. Now that the hunger was gone the want to have her crushed in on him harder.

Without a word Faith retreated back into the bathroom to get dressed. She closed the door partially and dropped her towel. Damon saw it all perfectly from a mirror across the room.

Her back was toward him and he noticed a large tattoo on her back. Butterflies and orchids running from the top of her left shoulder down to the curve of her lower back. "Interesting" he thought as a seductive smile spread across his face.

He watched as she toweled her hair dry then twisted it up into a bun and secured it with a clip. His mind was racing with every thought of everything he wanted to do to her.

A shock of black fabric blocked the view of her naked skin and Damon was brought back to reality.

"This can not happen. Control yourself Damon." he thought.

Faith opened the door and came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She flung her backpack on the bed.

"I am starving. Do we have enough time to get something to eat before we leave?" she asked.

"Plenty of time." he said then cleared his throat. "We are not leaving tonight."

Faith stopped and looked at him.

"Wait. What? What do you mean Damon?"

"I still have some one to meet with while we are here. I have not been able to do that. This person does not come out in the day time."

"OK so when are we meeting this person?"

"WE!" he laughed. "No I will meet with her later on this evening. You will be no where in sight."

"Come on now Damon"

"NO Faith. These are my contacts. This has to be done my way."

She was upset. Did he just say he was going to meet her?"

Faith walked towards the door to head outside. Damon caught her by the elbow. He pulled her close to him. She was right there in front of him. So close.

Faith turned her body in towards him. He could feel her heat against him. Her heartbeat was pounding and he could feel it in his chest. She raised her chin up to look into his eyes.

The sweetness of her breath was on his face and he almost could not stand it anymore.

"Its for your protection Faith." he said and released her.

Damon opened the door and walked out into the warm night air. He was happy to be away from her. Wasn't he?

Faith gripped the doorknob to steady herself. Her interaction with Damon just now stole her breath. She felt a bit lightheaded. The same way she felt in the shower. But Damon was not near her then.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.


	6. Chapter 6

Faith walked out to meet Damon.

"Well I am still starving. I need food." She eyed a roadside restaurant and bar across the street.

"Can we?" she said and started walking across the lot to the street.

They walked in together and were sat at a table in the back away from the bar. Faith ordered her food and sat back in the chair. She twirled the straw of her soda nervously between her fingers.

"So. Who are you meeting later?" she asked.

Damon smirked. "Why? Jealous?" he asked raising an eyebrow to her.

"Why would I be jealous? You are meeting with someone whom I would assume has information about Patrick?"

"Right. I am meeting an old friend Camille tonight." He said and tried to hide his grin.

"Damon aren't all of your friends old?" Faith said. Then she laughed. Damon laughed too.

"I'm sorry. That's just funny." she said. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled across the table at him. She had beautiful smile.

She had deep dimples and a laugh that was infectious.

This was the first time that Damon had seen Faith smile. He liked it. He felt a warmth grow inside of him. She raised her hand and leaned her cheek against her palm. Her face was warm. She looked across the table at Damon.

"So tell me something about you. You know all of these personal things about me and I know nothing about you."

Damon re-adjusted in his seat. What exactly do you say?

"Well my favorite color is black." he said and smiled.

"Funny. No really. I need more juicy stuff. You have essentially been inside my head so I need details about you." he sat back and raised her glass up and sipped from the straw.

No one have ever really asked him about himself before. He felt himself wanting to tell her everything. The warmth that was building in him went cold.

"What else do you need to know other than I am a vampire?"

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"I'm…" he started but was interrupted by the waitress bringing Faiths food.

"I'm dangerous Faith. That is all you need to know."

"I don't believe that." she said and reached her hand across the table. Damon watched as her small delicate hand got closer. Her warm fingers touched his hand. His insides were shaking.

He flipped her hand over too quickly for the human eye to see. His fingers wrapped around her wrist very tightly. Faith tried to tug her arm away but it was too late. He twisted her wrist slightly putting pressure on the bone.

Faith felt a sharp pain shoot up her arm.

"And its that easy for me to hurt you Faith." he said as he released her arm.

She pulled her arm across the able and rubbed the aching spot.

"If you are so dangerous and can't be trusted then why are you here with me? Why are you helping me find Georgia?"

Damon did not answer her at first. Faith glared at him.

Damon cleared his throat again.

"You see Faith. Like I said before we have done stupid things. There are a lot of things that I have done that I am not proud of. I wish I could take most of them back." he said.

"See thats a lie. I had fun doing them. So I don't want to take them back."

Faith looked at him confused.

"You had better finish that sandwich before Camille gets here."

"Right I forgot we were traveling down a one way street."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Damon cocked his head to the side.

"Well. I have to be truthful to you and you do't have to tell me anything."

"Well Faith." he said leaning back in the chair "I am not the one who needs help. I am not the one who got my sister kidnapped. So yes the more I know about you the better."

He stood up and walked over towards the bar. He felt the slightest twinge of guilt. He sat on a bar stool and ordered a whiskey. He downed it in one gulp then ordered another.

Faith sat at the table and picked at her french fries. She wasn't really that hungry anymore. She crumpled her napkin and threw it on top of her half empty plate. She moved to get up and gasped.

Standing in front of her was a tall, beautiful woman with long auburn hair.

She had very striking features: high cheek bones, a small button nose and red lips. Her eyes… her eyes…. she thought. Then shook her head. Her eyes were emerald green and almost seemed to pull her in.

Faith blinked wildly to try and clear her head. What was happening?

She looked up at the woman again. She smiled and showed her teeth. Faith saw the faints glimpse of a point to her fangs. Faiths veins surged and she sat upright again staring at the woman.

"Oh my dear. I am so sorry if I startled you." she said with a hint of an accent that Faith could not place.

"You see I was waiting for my friend and I thought I saw him here with you a short while ago."

It took Faith a minute to comprehend what she was saying. Meeting her friend…. was here a while ago. And suddenly Damon was there again.

"Camille sweetheart. How are you?" he asked sweeping in for a hug. He glared at Faith over her shoulder. He motioned with his eyes for her to leave.

Faith tried to move as quickly and quietly as she could.

"Ah ah ah darling don't you go anywhere." Camille purred as Damon wrapped his arms around her waist. Before Faith knew it Camille had turned around and had her hand on Faiths shoulder holding her down in her chair.

"No no no." she sung. "We have far to much to talk about. I have to get reacquainted with my dear old friend Damon and meet his lady."

Faiths eyes flew to Damon. Damon sucked in a defeated breath. Camille's eyes darted from Damon to Faith.

She drew the chair out next to Faith and sat slowly. She extended her hand toward Faith. "Camille." she said introducing herself.

"And you are?"

Her voice was caught in her throat. "Faith" she croaked. Her throat was dry.

"Oh Damon she is just lovely." she grinned towards Damon. Faith's heart raced.

"How old is she?" Camille asked Damon like she was asking the vintage of a bottle of wine.

The space around Faith seemed to be spinning. She looked up toward the ceiling to try an stop the nausea that had set in. She breathed deeply then looked back at her vampire companions.

Damon and Camille were looking at Faith waiting. Damon had a crease of worry in his forehead.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Your age darling Faith. How old are you? Damon is not as old as I. I can tell your age by one taste. Its kind of like the rings in a tree." Camille smiled and folded her arms over her chest, proud of herself.

"24" Faith said.

"Ahhhh. Thats a good age. The tartness of youth has almost dissipated and the smoothness of age mellows it all out."

Faith had about enough at this point. She sat up straight.

"OK are we done talking about my blood and can you just get down to business." she almost yelled. Damon searched the room quickly to see if anyone had heard her.

"She is feisty Damon. No wonder you like her so much. And this whole protective vibe is very sexy by the way." Camille said as she raised her hand and smoothed the air around Damon. Like she could touch his aura or something.

Faith felt her face heat up at the thought of Damon being protective of her … and sexy.

"Damon has always been very protective of the women in his life. Always has been, in his human life and now in his vampire life. It was his chivalrous 1800's upbringing."

Faith glanced at Damon. He was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He looked up and caught her eyes. His eyes smoldered at her. She lost her breath.

Camille cleared her throat, annoyed that she had to grab their attention back.

"Damon has told you about his upbringing I am sure." She said and the corners of her mouth curled into a devious smile.

"No he hasn't." said Faith. She finally found her courage with Camille. Camille had a soft spot for Damon. Faith could tell. Like he was her little brother. If she thought Damon had something special for Faith then she would not hurt her.

"OH Damon you have not told her about Katherine or Elena?"

Faith looked from Camille to Damon. She could hear Damon's angered breath from cross the table. His eyes were dark and frightening. Camille glared back at him. Then she smiled.

"Elena?" said Faith. "Stefan's Elena. Your brothers girlfriend?" Faith was confused

"So you have met her have you." said Camille. "Yes the very same Elena."

"I thought Elena was human." said Faith.

"Elena is human but so much more. Isn't that right Damon."'

They both looked towards Damon. His eyes were still dark and menacing.

Damon tell me about Katherine and Elena." Faith demanded. Damon moved his eyes from the dead space between Camille and Faith and looked into Faiths eyes. His face softened and he dropped his eyes to the table.

"Oh I'll tell it." sung Camille. "I love telling this story."

"In the 1860's Damon and Stefan Salvatore lived in Mystic Falls. They were brothers and the best of friends until Katherine Pierce came to live there and came between the brothers. Damon fell in love with her instantly as did Stefan.

Katherine was beautiful and exotic. She was dark and mysterious but neither brother knew just how dark and mysterious she was. She had revealed her true self to Damon first and he wanted Katherine to make him like her so they could be together forever.

But Katherine had other plans. You see she liked both brothers and did not want to chose one so she prepared to make both brothers vampires. She figured it would be fun for eternity."

Faith listened intently as Camille told the rest of the story of what happened. Katherine getting identified as a vampire and captured and put in the tomb. She listened as she was told how Damon and Stefan died and how they became vampires.

"I met Damon several years later. I was about 200 years old already and he was a nice young vampire. I showed him how to hunt the right way. None of this feeding off of small animals crap and to have fun. After all we would be like this for eternity.

We needed to make the best of it. Damon was one of the best companions I had ever had. We grew to be fast friends and it helped that I knew Katherine but I could see that Damon and I could never be anything more. He was hung up on Katherine and was trying to find a way to open the tomb and get his lady love out.

During this time he and Stefan grew to dislike each other. Well Damon grew to hate his brother because Stefan was never supposed to become a vampire. This is how Damon found out that he was with Katherine as well. Damon felt betrayed by both Stefan and Katherine.

His hate for Stefan grew as did his love for Katherine over the next 100 years. When Damon heard that Stefan had returned to Mystic Falls again he was convinced that Stefan had found a way to break the spell on the tomb and release Katherine.

And that is when they found Elena Gilbert. The spitting image of Katherine. And just like before both Salvatore brothers fell in love with the same woman."

Faiths head was spinning even more now.

She looked to Damon. He would not met her gaze. She swallowed hard and turned back to Camille.

"Keep going." she said slowly.

"Damon was a bad bad boy when he came back home thanks to me. He did a lot of really bad things." she said mockingly. Camille reached over and touched Damon's cheek. Damon did not move one muscle.

"He made it hell for his brother and Elena to be together in the beginning. He tortured them, he killed a friend or two. He tried everything in his power to keep them apart but in the end Elena chose Stefan. They always chose Stefan."

Damon's head snapped up and turned and looked at Camille. His eyes were pained.

"Damon you killed Elena's friends?" Faith was horrified.

"There was one friend I guess. And a few other towns people." She looked him in disbelief. He could not justify any of his actions.

Faith took a steadying breath. "What ever happened to Katherine in the tomb?"

"I am glad you asked that. This is where the story get better." Camille said almost giggling like she was talking to a girlfriend about a new boyfriend.

"So after it all and Damon decides that Elena and Stefan are better matched then he and Elena they figure out how to open the tomb. But alas Katherine was never in the tomb. She was free the entire time. She did make an appearance or two in Mystic Falls. She came back for Stefan. They always do."

"OK thats just about enough." Damon said hitting the table with his fist. Faith jumped and stood up quickly. Damon and Camille looked up at her.

"I need to get some air." she said slowly and walked towards the door.

Damon whipped his head toward Camille. "Why did you have to tell her that stuff for?"

"Why were you keeping it from her?"

"I was not keeping anything from her."

"Yes you were. She needed to hear the truth about you Damon. These people don't think about everything that goes into being like us. She needed a wake up call."

"She wants to find her sister Camille not become a vampire. I am helping her track down her kidnapped sister."

"Please Damon. I know exactly why you are both here and I have some information that you need."

Faith waled outside and the warm air hit her in the face. That was far too much information to process in there. She didn't know how to feel about what she just heard.

She gathered herself and walked back into the restaurant and right to the bar. She sat and ordered a shot of tequila. Faith raised the glass to her lips and quickly poured it down her throat. She hit the glass on the counter and ordered another.

She felt him sit down next to her. She shot the second tequila back and ordered another.

She turned and looked at Damon. Their eyes connected again like they have since they met. Electricity flowed into her. Everything about him excited her and attracted her. Like magnets.

Damon motioned to the bartender to pour him a shot as well.

"The truth." He said breaking the silence between them. "Yes I did all of those thing that Camille told you. Yes I came back to Mystic Falls to screw with my brother. Yes Elena and Katherine are identical and I had very strong feelings for both of them."

"You loved them."

"I loved Katherine. I though I loved Elena. I realized that Elena was better with Stefan."

"And you are over Katherine now."

"Yes. She came back and told me that she never loved me. It was always Stefan. Can you see why I hated him?'

"Yes Damon I can relate. Having your sibling favored over yourself. It hurts. But we get over it and we build better relationships with our sister because she is all we have left."

"So you and Georgia?" He asked.

"Yeah there was a time that we did not like one another. Fighting. Mom and Dad favored her. After we lost Daddy it got better. We grew closer. She is my best friend now."

They both shot the tequila.

"And you and Stefan?"

"We are trying." he said and smiled.

"So what about Camille?"

"She is gone. Gave me the info I needed… we needed and left."

"So have the two of you always been like that?"

Damon shrugged and screwed up his face. "Yeah pretty much."

Without realizing it Damon and Faith had moved closer to each other. They were inches apart from each other. Faith looked up at Damon. Her eyes glistened even in the dim bar lights.

It was not clear who had made the first move towards each other.

Their lips pressed against each other.

Her lips were soft and warm and sweet. He opened his mouth slightly breathing in more of her. Faith moved closer to him and put her hand on his stomach.

Damon leaned back and looked into her eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

***WARNING - Sexual content***

Chapter 7

Their eyes locked and it felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. Faith stood up quickly and felt a little dizzy. Damon saw that she was about to lose her balance and grabbed her by the waist. He stood up with her, they were face to face again.

"I need some air." she said and turned from him still gripping on to his arm for stability. She let go and walked towards the door. She raised her hand and touched her fingers lightly to her lips. She felt like sparks of energy were shooting off of them.

She was hoping that to night air would be cool and give her the relief she needed but no such luck. The Texas heat was almost to much for her. It was after midnight and it felt like it was still high noon. Faith walked to the side of the building and rested her back against the hot bricks.

Her head was still spinning.

"Too much tequila?" she heard his voice.

"Yeah." she said and opened her eyes. He was standing close to her. She reached out and put her hand on his side. She looped her middle finger around his belt loop. Damon stepped towards Faith and pressed her body against the wall. He captured her lips and kissed her, gently parting her lips with his tongue and taking in more of her sweetness.

Faith slowly brushed her fingers down his chest and around to his back. She heard Damon growl and he pulled her to him harder. His hand was on her lower back he moved quickly and gripped her leg pulling it up she he could press harder into her. He slid his hands up the back of her shirt, touching her naked skin. He sighed, he wanted more.

He broke off the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers and caught his breath. Faith panted for air. This was that kiss that every girl wanted, a kiss that would curl your toes.

She moved her head slightly to look at him. Faith raised her hand and gently touched Damon's lips. He closed his eyes and sighed again. Faith leaned in a kissed him gently.

"I want you Damon." she said kissing him again. "Do you want me?" she asked.

Damon pulled his shirt over his head and kneeled down on the bed. Faith moved to met him. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him. He leaned in a ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

Faith gasped in pleasure and in a movement that was so quick it almost startled Damon she brought her hands around from his back to the button of his jeans.

She pulled away from the kiss, her eyes were dark with passion and Damon almost could not take it anymore. She grabbed a fist full of the front of his jeans and pulled him closer to him then lowered her head and kissed him softly on the neck.

He raised his head to give her more access and groaned. As she licked and kissed his neck she quickly unbuttoned his jeans and with both hands pushed them down around his knees. Damon made quick work of the rest and his jeans lay in a heap on the floor.

Faith continued to kiss him, brushing her lips along his adams apple then she opened her mouth and ran her tongue down his chest and to his nipple. She bite him gently. Damon grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head from his chest.

Faith gasped then a smile spread across her face. Damon looked at her and smiled too then roughly pulled her mouth to his and kissed her hard and deep. Faith moaned.

The intensity of his kiss made her body give out a little. Damon eased her on to her back and moved on top of her. Faith wrapped her legs around Damon's waist and moved her hands to his hair. He kissed her gently and lowered his head and kissed her chin.

He nudged her head up and pressed his lips against her throat. He lingered for a moment as her pulse sped up and he could feel the blood rushing through her veins under his lips. He opened his mouth slowly and placed open mouth kisses on her neck. Faith gasped then laughed. He chuckled under his breath.

Damon began to grind his pelvis into Faith. "OH MY GOD" she gasped as he pressed his hard member into her. His hand ran down her chest and cupped her breast. He circled his thumb around her pebbled nipple. Her body reacted to the pleasure of his touch.

She felt him smile against the soft skin of her neck. He closed his forefinger and thumb and began to slowly roll her nipple between them. Faith bucked against him and began to grind her hips hard into him. Damon lifted her tank top up over her head and latched on to her exposed nipple. He slowly lapped at it with his tongue. His licking and suck got faster and Faith increased the intensity to which she was grinding against him. Damon felt her body spasm under him and she let out a yelp. She raised her hands and covered her eyes. She took steadying breaths. Damon moved back and sat on his heels and watched her. Faith ran her hands down her neck and over her breasts. She splayed her fingers and ran them down her stomach to her panties. Those thin white cotton panties that kept Damon from his ecstasy. He reached forward and ran his fingers over her throbbing mound. She was hot and wet. He could smell her arousal in the air and he wanted to taste her. Damon's breath was heavy in his chest. He ran his finger around the elastic waist band of her panties and slid his finger inside. He pulled her panties down slowly, gently easing each leg out and tossed them to the floor. He leaned down and kissed her just below her belly button. Faith moved her hips in anticipation. Damon looked up at her and wet his lips. Faith sucked in a sharp breath when she felt Damon's mouth on her. His tongue was soft and cool against her hot skin. He took a long excruciatingly slow lick and then focused his attention on her clit. He flicked his tongue and sent a jolt through Faith's body. She moaned and moved her hips against him urging him to go faster. He slowly lapped at the small bundle of nerves driving Faith closer and closer to her release. Damon inserted one strong finger inside of her then a second. Faith gripped at the bedsheets and then her own thighs. Her hands found his head between her legs and she grabbed fistfuls of his hair. He pumped his fingers inside deep and hard. He heard her breaths getting faster and then he felt the rush of warmth and wet and the strong contractions of her orgasm.

Faith lay on her back from a moment. Her breaths were coming hard and fast and they were almost hurting her chest. Damon crawled up toward her and covered her with his body. She looked at him through half closed eyes and pushed him away from her. She gripped his shoulders and pushed him back hard on the bed.

Faith swung her leg and straddled him. Damon's hands where on her hips, his fingers gently caressing her skin.

"Now I want to make you cum." she purred and leaned down to kiss him. Her long blond hair draped over her shoulders and encased him in her. She was intoxicating and he was hooked. Faith sat back up straight and steadied herself by putting her hands on Damon's tight stomach. She reached down and grabbed his thick cock and eased him inside of her. Damon closed his eyes as she slowly lowered herself on him, the softness of her walls almost sending him over the edge too quickly. Faith began to move on top of him. Slow deliberate movements. Long soft strokes that made him grip her hips harder trying to hold her down. Damon raised his hips to get deeper inside of her. His jaw hitched and she felt his body tense. He reached up and grabbed her, pulling her down on him then quickly flipping her over. He entered her again with hard and fast pumps. He grabbed her leg and bent them at the knees so he could go as deep as possible. Faith insides welcomed him and contracted around him. Damon groaned and exploded inside of her. Then he lay on top of her spent and exhausted. Faith wrapped her arms around him and breathed. Damon rolled off of her and lay on his side. He raised his hand and ran his fingers through her hair combing it back the lingering at the back of her neck. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

"You are so beautiful." he said. Faith laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well." she said moving a little closer to him and and nuzzled into his chest. Damon wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held on to her. "You are not as scary and dangerous as you pretend."

Damon pushed her back and lay on her again. "Thats because I have a soft spot for damsels in distress." He smirked.

"Do I count as a damsel?" she asked coyly.

Damon did not answer her. He kissed her lips again. He could not get enough of her. Faith parted her lips and the heat and sweetness of her mouth hit him like a ton of bricks. He trailed soft sweet kisses from her lips down to the nape of her neck again. Again his lips lingered and he felt the thud thud of her pulse racing in her veins.

Faith swallowed hard. Her throat was dry.

"Go ahead." she said slowly. "You can bite me if you want to."

Damon stopped and waited a minute.

"Its ok Damon. I haven't been taking the vervain." she said tunneling her fingers through his dark hair.

Damon raised his lips from her throat the slightest bit.

"I don't want to hurt you Faith." he said. He raised his head completely and looked her in the eyes.

Faith moved her hands to his face. She brushed his hair out of his eyes then ran the back of her index finger down the side of his face and down his chin.

"You won't hurt me Damon. You will know when to stop." She leaned in and kissed him once on the lips not breaking their eye contact. "I trust you." she said.

Damon stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever. He had heard women say a lot of things in the past 100 years but never I trust you.

Damon lowered his head and brushed his lips against Faith's collarbone. He found the right spot. Not too much damage to be done. His kissed her there again and sunk his fangs into her soft white flesh.

Faith felt an instant of pain and then ecstasy. Her body was tingling almost buzzing. Damon was sucking at her neck taking her blood, her life. It was so different from when Patrick was feeding off of her. Even though she saw him getting the most pleasure from it it had not affected Faith in that way.

The throbbing between her legs suddenly became unbearable. She wanted him inside of her again. Faith thrashed and moaned as Damon tried to hold her still so he would not do any damage to her.

He pulled his fangs out of her neck and kissed her. Faith could taste her own blood.

She whispered his name in his ear. Quickly Damon sliced a small cut in his chest just below his collarbone. He took some of his own blood and wiped it over Faith's neck, sealing his love bite. Faith looked from the incision he had just made to his face. She raised her head and placed her lips over the cut. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue along the 2 inch cut. She tasted his blood. It was a little sweeter than she thought it would be. She sucked a little hard and Damon took in a sharp breath. He raised his hands and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"OH shit." he groaned loudly. It had been years since Damon had had a connection with someone like this. The cold he felt inside his chest had started to warm and now was burning hot. He pulled her head from his chest again and kissed her passionately.

He inserted himself back within her silky hot walls and made love to her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Damon lay on his back, Faith nestled into the crook of his neck. Her chest lay flat on his as he ran his fingers softly up and down her naked back. Her heartbeat echoed through his chest and for the first time in a very very long time he felt content. He looked over that the alarm clock. 4:30 am. He should feed before they got on the road but he did not want to move. He did not want to leave her. He cursed himself and slowly moved out from under Faith. She groaned and moved her arm over his stomach, gripping on to him.

"NO." she moaned. Faith rolled on to her back and Damon stood up. She reached and grabbed the pillow he was lying on and pulled it to her chest. The bed sheet lay over her body hugging her curves. Damon wanted the crawl back in bed with her.

He reached down and gathered his jeans and slide them on. Faith looked at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"I really need to go feed if we come across Patrick." Faith yawned and shifted in the bed.

"OK. Hurry up and be careful." she said closing her eyes again and hugged his pillow and smiled. "I can still smell you on this pillow." she said slowly. Damon smiled as he tugged his teeshirt down over his torso.

"I'll be back soon and I will bring you something." he said.

"Make sure it's caffeinated." Faith said and drifted back to sleep.

Damon left the motel room to find food.

A few hours later the morning sun crept over the buildings of the town as Damon made his way back. The motel came into view and he wanted to go back but he remember Faith's request for something caffeinated. She walked into the restaurant across the street. The tables were half full with patrons eating their breakfast. He walked to the counter and order 2 large coffees, one with milk and sugar and one black. He leaned against the counter and waited.

"Hmmm some one looks very satisfied this morning." she said behind him. Damon turned quickly.

"Camille? What are you doing here?"

"Come now Damon you know me better than that. I always loved a bit of drama. I couldn't leave and miss all of the fun." she said resting her elbow on the counter positioning her body in front of Damon. She raised her other hand and twirled her hair around her finger.

"What do you mean drama?" he said his brows knitted together then he straightened up. "Camille what have you done?" He said and moved slightly forward. Camille stopped him.

"You would not dare in front of everyone in this restaurant." she said glaring at him.

"And let me tell you something He is not going to be very happy with last nights bedroom escapades with his girl. And you drank from her too. I can smell her all over you Damon." Said Camille in disgust.

"He… you mean Patrick. He's here now. But you said..."

"Yeah Damon I lied. Not like you haven't done that ever."

Damon looked over Camille's shoulder out the window and towards the motel. There was a black van blocking his view.

"And she is going to hate you when all of this is over Damon. She is going to think that you gave her up to Patrick and last night was nothing to you. At least that is what she will be told." Damon snapped his head and gritted his teeth. He wanted to reach up and choke Camille, throw her through the plate glass window. He wanted to get to Faith.

"But we both know that last night was everything to you." Camille smiled at him. "Why would anyone trust you Damon?"

Damon looked back up and the black van was gone. The door to their room was open.

"Just let him have her Damon." Camille said and then disappeared.

Damon hurried out the door as the clerk behind the counter brought the coffees.

He walked in the room and their were clear signs of a struggle. The mattress was flipped over. Damon raised his hands and placed them on the back of his head.

"FUCK" he screamed and flipped the mattress over again. He noticed that the bottom sheet of the bed was ripped and the top sheet was missing. He sat down slowly in the chair by the window. She was still in bed when they came for her. She was still naked and gripping on to the pillow that smelled like him. He put his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. He breathed and sat for a long while. When he finally stood up with a start he reached in his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He searched and found the number. He pressed send. One ring, two rings, three rings…. "Hello"

"Its me. I need your help." he said. His eyes scanned the room and found Faith's backpack. Damon took two steps and was standing with the bag in his hand. The zippered pocket was open and he saw the pictures inside. He pulled them out. The very top one was of Faith and her sister.

"Damon. Damon! What's the matter?"

"I fucked up Stefan. She's gone."

Damon sat in the car. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel and alternated from looking in the rearview mirror to staring straight ahead hoping for a sign of Stefan. The picture of Faith and her sister was positioned in the middle of the steering wheel. They smiled at him and Damon had to turn away. He could not look in her eyes. He should have stayed that morning. He could have gone without hunting, but he wanted to have full strength in case they found Patrick and he had to fight. If Damon had stayed in bed with her that morning she would have had a fair chance. This was all his fault. Camille's words rung in his head. "Why would anyone trust you Damon?"

She did. Faith trusted him. And look where that got her. Back with the thing that scared her the most. He looked back at the photo, her eyes haunting him from the page.

Finally he saw Stefan. Damon quickly slide the photo into his pocket. Stefan approached the car and got in the passengers seat. Damon turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking spot. They were quiet for a long time.

"So exactly what happened? Patrick got to her." Stefan said confused.

Damon took a breath and told Stefan the whole story.

"So you don't know where Patrick is. I have to tell you Damon I don't even know where to begin."

"Stefan you have to help. We have to find her. I can't…" he trailed off. "I would do it for you and Elena. I have done it for you and Elena." Stefan looked at his brother. Damon kept his eyes on the road ahead.

Stefan thought for a minute. "First maybe we should find Camille. She might tell us something if we ask nicely."

"Already working on it." she Damon. He turned down a dirt road and continued on.

"Damon why do you still have any contact with her and ask her for help."

"Stefan I had no idea she was going to betray me. My thoughts were that she pretty much had her finger on the pulse of what was happening. She knows everyone. Unfortunately I did not think that she knew Patrick that well."

"I always said she was bad news."

"Stefan I am not in the mood for a game of I told you so." he said gripping the wheel tighter. "I have known Camille for a long time. She has proven herself useful to me in the past. That's why I keep her around."

"Well. I am surprised that's all. After everything she knew about Katherine and the fact that she was out of the tomb and never told you."

"Stefan." he growled. "ENOUGH"

Damon was painfully aware of the mistakes he had made. He was aware of the fact that Camille had held information from him in the past. But she had been useful to him before. He just wanted to find her now and find out what Patrick's plans where.

Faith moved in bed. She turned over and groaned her head felt like it was splitting open. She raised her hand and lay her palm flat on her forehead. Then she remembered. Her eyes flew open searched the room. She was in a small dark bedroom with dark furniture and decorations. Deep deep reds and browns. She sat up quickly and looked down at herself. She was dressed in a flowing white nightgown. She remember the vampires coming in the room and grabbing her. She gave a good fight for being stark raving naked. She kicked and scratched and punched but in the end they were too strong.

Faith head was throbbing and she felt like laying back down on the pillow but she could. She needed to figure out what was going on. She scanned the room then saw her standing in the corner.

"Nice to see that you are still with us my dear Faith."

"Camille?" she said confused. "What are you doing here?"

For a moment Faith thought that Camille had been captured and locked in there with her. That was not the case.

"I am supposed to tell him when you are awake. He would like to see you."

"He." she said. "Patrick?" Faith recoiled a little in the bed and looked towards the door.

"He is very anxious to see you Faith. He has missed you."

"I still don't see why you are so special." Camille walked up to Faith. She reached up to smooth the hair out of Faith's face. She reached back and grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"Maybe if I had a little taste." she said her fangs prominent and gleaming from her burgundy colored lips.

Faith did not move, she did not whimper, she simply stared at Camille. Stared straight into her eyes. Camille raised her head ready to strike. Suddenly everything around Faith went blurry. Then she seemed to be looking back at herself. Camille let go of Faith's hair and took a few steps back from her. She was almost cowering. She raised her hands to her head and shrieked in pain. Her hands were shaking and her knees buckled and then Camille hit the floor. Faith scurried back on the bed and pressed her back against the headboard. He headache was gone. She watched Camille squirm o the floor for several minutes then she righted herself.

"What the hell was that?" she screamed. Camille took two steps towards Faith. "Your not a witch. I would have been able to sense that. What are you?" she asked.

Patrick stood in the door way of the room. His long blond hair was tied in a ponytail. He walked in slowly. She remembered why she was so terrified of him.

"Hello Faith." he said. "That was a very nice show you gave us." He took one step and was beside her. He raised his hand and touched the side of her face. She closed his eyes and smiled.

"And that is the question. What exactly are you my love? What special powers do you have?"

"Special powers? What are you talking about?"

"Did you see what you just did?" he was excited, almost yelling. "That was fantastic. Camille is one of the oldest vampires I know and you crumpled her like a piece of paper. But how?"

"I didn't do that. I couldn't have done that." she said her voice very small.

Patrick bounded over to Camille and gathered her hands in his. He pulled them up to his chest. "What did it feel like Camille?" he whispered.

"It hurt like a son of a bitch." she said. "I don't know." she said bewildered.

Her turned on his heels and moved quickly over to Faith again. She moved away from his advance quickly.

"Do it to me Faith." he said childlike.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she yelled. He scrunched his face and huffed.

"Where is Georgia?" she demanded.

"She is close by." said Camille.

"Is she alive?" Faith choked the words out.

Neither one answered her.

"I want to see her." she said and moved towards the door. She reached for the door knob and was grabbed by one of Patrick's vampire henchmen. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. He stared to shake and fell back against the wall. Blood trickled out of his nose. Faith was frightenedl. What was happening? Was she really do this? Patrick watched in awe and laughed and clapped his hands.

"This is incredible. You are not a witch or a psychic. A psychic can't bend someone mind like that. Did you see the complete fear on his face? What was happening there?" He moved to grab her and pull her in his arms.

Faith put her hand up and pushed him away. She stared at Patrick, trying to focus on hurting him.

"Patrick I want to see Georgia. I want to know she is ok."

"In time." He said and exited the room leaving Camille behind. Camille started to walk towards Faith. She set her stance and glared at her. Faith saw an instant of panic flicker in her eyes. Camille walked past Faith towards the door.

"Where is Damon Camille?" Faith asked. Camille turned back to face her a sickening smirk on her face. She stepped forward one step, still very aware of what Faith could do to her again.

"My guess is that he is back in Mystic Falls fucking someone else. I must be sure to thank him the next time I see him." she giggled and walked out of the room. Faith heard a heavy bolt slide across the door ending in the thunk that locked her in. Faith walked and flung herself on the bed. Tears flooded her eyes and trailed down her face. How could things have gotten this bad? She was in the same house as Georgia she could feel that. And now the thought of Damon betraying her was too much. Not after everything.

She turned around and lay on her back and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She had made up her mind. She had to try. She needed to make sure her sister was ok. Faith lay still and quiet on the bed. She cleared her mind and stared straight up at the ceiling. Then she let images of Georgia flood her mind. Again everything around her went blurry and she was in another room much like the one she was locked in. Her borrowed eyes looked around the room.

"Faith." said Georgia's voice. "Where are you?" she said.

"I am here Georgia. I am in the same place as you. where are we?"

"I am not sure. Its an old house. Very quiet." Faith's throat almost closed with emotion. She was happy to hear her sisters voice. It was weak but it was Georgia.

"Faith. I'm scared."

"I know." she said fighting back tears. "I am trying to get us out of this." She stopped and guilt spread over her. "I am sorry Georgia. I never thought it would get this far."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - GMF

Faith lay on the bed and cried. The tears dripped down her face. She sat up and wiped the tears away. She had made up her mind. If she could actually do this then she would try to get into Damon's head where ever he was.

She sat with her back pressed against the headboard and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind again and then thought of Damon. She heard the rush of the wind and then for a split second her eyes were fixed on the road. She heard him scream.

Damon took his hands off of the steering wheel and gripped his head. He felt like someone had just hit him in the head with a baseball bat. Stefan grabbed the wheel and maneuvered quickly to guide the car to a stop. He stared at his brother in excruciating pain.

"Damon." he hollered.

And then the pain stopped. "Faith" he said aloud.

"Damon are you ok?'

"What was that?" he asked trying to upright himself. Stefan watched as Damon had a conversation with himself.

"That was me. Apparently I can do that. I never knew."

"Faith it felt like my head was split open."

There was a long pause.

"I'm sorry."

"Faith where are you? Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine I mean we are fine. Georgia is here with me I just don't know where I am."

Damon shut his eyes tighter. He could see vaguely throughout her eyes. He suddenly recognized the room.

"Faith I know here you are. Is Camille there with you?"

"Yes Damon."

"Its her house." He swallowed back emotion. "We are coming to get you."

"We?" she asked.

"Stefan is here."

"Damon he has a few henchman and then their is Camille. They know I can do this but also that I have no idea how to control it."

"Damon I am scared." she said slowly

Her hold on Damon's mind was becoming weak. She had to let go. Again tears streamed down her cheeks. Faith wasn't sure what to do. She had just found out that she had this crazy power and had no idea of how to control. And now she may be sending Damon and Stefan to their death.

She felt herself starting to get dizzy and the room was getting dark. She tried to move but she fell on to the bed unconscious.

Faith started to wake up. She was not sure how much time had past. The room was dark. She moved her head and faced the windows. She saw the bluish light of the moon through the boarded up window.

"I find it very funny that I am your nursemaid."

"Well it is your house Camille." Faith said lifting herself up off of the bed and facing the corner of the room where Camille stood.

Camille stepped forward into the light. Faith saw true hate in her eyes. She approached Faith carefully though, remembering what had happened last time.

Suddenly from downstairs there was a bang and it felt like the walls of the house would collapse. Camille turned and moved quickly out the door forgetting to shut it behind her. Faith got up quickly and hurried out the door into the dark hallway. She heard yells from downstairs and knew.

She scanned the hall and noticed another door that was padlocked shut as well. That must be where they have Georgia. She moved quietly towards the stairs. She peered around the corner and saw him.

Damon was there standing in the great room. The van that Faith had been taken form the motel had been crashed through the wall. He stood ready to attack. And then Patrick moved into the room red eyed and angry. She could hear his hiss from the second floor. Patrick lunged forward and grabbed Damon and threw him against the wall. Faith moved forward slightly but held back. She didn't want to give her hiding place away. She looked towards the end of the hall and saw an open door and a window that was not boarded. She moved across the second floor landing and into the shadows on the other side. She watched again as they fought for a few more minutes then she turned to head towards the window. Camille gripped her around the arms and came out of the shadows fangs fully exposed. Camille flipped Faith around and gripped her around her neck. Faith could not breath and she could not swallow. Camille nudged her towards the stairs. They descended the stairs together, Camille never releasing her tight grip on her throat.

"STOP ! " Camille screamed as she and Faith reached the bottom step. Both vampires whirled around. Damon moved forward and Camille tightened her grasp on Faith. Faith gasped for air.

"Don't fucking think about it Damon. One more fucking step and your girlfriend gets it."

Damon stopped and stepped back. He looked in Faith's eyes.

"What I don't get is why you are both fighting over her. She is a weak human. You have this gift and don't know how to use it. I could snap your neck right now and it would be all over."

Faith tried to focus and to get into Camille's mind but she couldn't. She felt light-headed.

"Camille let go of her please." said Patrick moving up and standing next to Damon. He was fully aware that this could be a trap so Damon was on full alert.

"No Patrick I am not going to let her go. Why so you can have her? So he can have her? NO !" she screamed again.

"I am tired of being used and looked over by both of you. I am tired of no one caring for me. Damon don't you realize how much I love you. I have always loved you and you never, NEVER loved me back. even when we were sleeping together you always thought of her. Why do you think I never told you that she was out of the tomb? So you would run and find her and leave me. And you Patrick. I sired you. You should have been mine forever but you always sought out something else. Something better I suppose." She focused her attention back on Faith. "Why are you so special?" she yelled shaking her.

Damon watched as her grip got even tighter on Faith's throat. Camille looked up at Damon and smiled a sadistic smile.

"Neither one of gets her." she said and sunk her fangs into Faith's neck tearing at her flesh. Damon watched paralyzed. Stefan appeared at the top of the staircase with Georgia. He smelled the blood first and then saw.

Camille lifted her head and cried out. Blood gushed from Faith's neck. Camille's body was writhing like she was having an orgasm.

"Oh its better than I thought. She is so good." Damon let out a loud growl but still did not move. He could not risk it. Patrick stood next to Damon in horror. He lunged toward Camille to take Faith from her arms. She dropped Faith's body to the ground and reached forward as Patrick came at her. Her hand penetrated his chest. She pulled it back and had his heart in her hand. Patrick's body fell to the floor and began to ash. He was dead. Georgia screamed from the stairs as she finally noticed what was going on. Camille looked up at her and smiled Faith's blood dripping from her mouth.

"You're next." she said.

Damon took the opportunity to run at Camille and push her through the wall behind him. He was on top of her now. She was quickly getting her bearings back and would soon be able to overpower Damon. Damon looked down into Camille's eyes. He quickly gripped her head and twisted until he heard her neck snap. He stood up and then the smell of her blood was overpowering. Damon turned and ran into the other room and knelt down next to Faith. The light was leaving her eyes. She looked up at him and tried to reach for him but her arms would not move. Damon smoothed her hair out of her face. Georgia flew down the stairs and was next to her sister in a minute.

"Save her" she said as she grabbed her hand and pressed it to her lips. Damon looked at Georgia holding her sisters hand and then back into Faith's eyes. He'd raised his wrist to his mouth and ripped it open with his fangs. He put the opened wound up to Faith's mouth.

"Please drink." he whispered. "Don't die on me."

She did not respond. Damon's eyes began to burn and he closed them and then he felt it. Faith parted her lips and let his blood pool in her mouth the she swallowed as much as she could.

"That's it baby. Drink." he whispered again as he lowered his head to hers and kissed her on the forehead.

Stefan watched from the staircase amazed.


	10. Chapter 10

Stefan step closer to Damon.

"Damon stop." he said softly.

"Just enough to heal her Stefan. I have to."

Stefan heard the desperation in his brothers voice. He took another step closer and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Damon."

They both looked down at Faith. The blood from Damon's open wrist dripped out on her lips. Faith was unconscious again.

Damon moved quickly and stood up and walked towards the front door. With a loud growl he picked up an end table and threw it against the opposite wall. It splintered into a million pieces.

"Is she going to be ok?" she sobbed. Damon straightened up and turned back around. He walked towards Georgia.

"She will be fine. Her heartbeat is strong and her wound is already closing. See. " he said and pointed towards the wound that had not closed.

Stefan looked at Damon and shook his head. Then he motioned for him to go into the next room. They left Georgia with Faith.

"Damon. We have to get out of here. What if someone comes looking for Patrick?"

"Stefan we can't move her."

"Damon we have too."

"Stefan she could die."

"Damon we need to get her someplace safe."

Damon let out a frustrated huff and walked away from his brother. He knelt back down next to Faith and listened. Her heartbeat was the same. Stefan walked back in the room and watched Damon rip into his wrist again. He let a few drops fall into the open wound on Faith's neck. He watched closely and saw some healing begin. He reached forward and let a few more drops fall. He looked up at Stefan.

"Go get the car." he demanded. Stefan nodded and left.

"So your a vampire too." Said Georgia.

"Yup."

"And you brought her here to find me."

"Yup."

He looked at Faith and pushed some blood soaked hair out of her face.

"We should probably clean her up if we are going to travel." Georgia said. She got up and went into the kitchen and returned with some wet towels. Georgia began to clean her sisters body.

"Thank you for helping her find me."

"No Problem."

"So why didn't she use her power against Camille?"

"What?" Damon looked at Georgia.

"Her power. To get inside of her brain."

"You knew about that?" he said "Faith didn't even know she could do that."

Georgia took a second. She looked at Faith and cleaned her face.

"Our Mother had this power." she said not looking at Damon. Then Georgia laughed. "We used to wonder how she knew the things she knew. We always said that Mommy was psychic."

Now she focused on cleaning her neck. She smoothed the towels over her skin where the gash in her flesh had been.

"My Mother told me about the power she had when I was 16. I didn't get the power. Only Faith. Mommy said it was passed down to one per generation. Faith was the lucky one." she said and half laughed.

"There was a time that I hated her, resented her for this power. What about me? But Mommy never wanted me to say anything to Faith. She wanted to protect her. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right? Apparently that was not the case. Patrick knew about her power and wanted to use it for himself."

Damon looked at Georgia almost shocked. "So you figured the best way to protect her was to NOT say anything." he said sarcastically. "I can tell you from experience that is never the best plan of action."

"Don't you think I realize that now. Yes we should have told her that. That is why Patrick was so intent of getting her. She thought she was the one pursuing him but it was the other way around."

"And how do you know all of this about Patrick's plans?" Damon asked glaring at Georgia.

"He told me. I suppose one night he felt very comfortable with me and decided that he would educate me on why I was where I was."

Damon sat back and looked back down at Faith. He heard her heartbeat getting stronger.

"Wait you said that your mother would get in your head and know things. When Faith did it to me it hurt like hell. Like my head was going to split open."

"That must be something that would affect … supernatural beings." She said and shrugged. "When Faith did it to me I was fine. No pain."

Suddenly Faith's body moved in a jolt of movement. He arms and legs twitched, and her torso arched off of the ground. Then she relaxed again. Damon moved closer and and touched her chest. Her heartbeat even strong. Again her traced his finger around the lines of her face his eyes fixed on her. Georgia watched Damon.

"You love her don't you?" she asked. Damon did not answer her right away. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Yes." he said slowly

Georgia looked into Damon's eyes. She smiled and reached to touch his face.

"She is meant for more than this human life Damon. She has always been just floating here."

He looked back down at Faith. He felt her move against his legs. Her breathing got deeper and stronger. He watched at her eyes began to flutter open. Faith's eyes darted around the room then rested on Damon's face. She smiled then furrowed her brow as she cried.

"Damon." she whispered. Her voice was horse. Then she felt another hand hold hers and turned her head slowly to the side.

"Georgia." she whimpered and reached for her. Hot tears slid down from her eyes.

"Are you ok?" she said barely a whisper.

"Am I ok? Are you ok?" Georgia said tears in her eyes. She bent her head down and laid it on her sisters chest. Faith raised her arms and put them around Georgia in a long overdue embrace. Damon stood and let the sisters have their moment. He heard their conversation. Georgia apologized for never telling her about the power and Faith forgave her. Faith apologized for the whole Patrick issue and Georgia forgave her. Stefan arrived with the car. He told him that Faith had woken up and she seemed fine.

He turned around to see Faith standing, gripping on to the banister. He hurried over.

"Hey hey. Take it easy. You were out for a long time." He looked in her eyes. They were full of tears.

"Thank you Damon." she sobbed. "And Stefan. Thank you." She raised her hand and touch the side of his face. She leaned in a kissed him softly on the lips. Stefan watched from the doorway and Georgia watched from the foyer.

"I love you too Damon."


End file.
